


From all the Stars I need

by wandererswan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Football Player Louis, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, lot's of fluff I hope because the larents are always fluff and i'm already suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererswan/pseuds/wandererswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU One Direction fanfic)</p><p>Harry Styles it's a part-time shopping assistant at a certain sport's store. He isn't very good at any but if he has to choose he likes football plus Louis Tomlinson, the handsome local player that he's been in love with for about three years. One day their paths cross on a random day, and he might not be a big believer in fate, but this has to be somehow written because his life would never be the same after Louis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	From all the Stars I need

“We’re stuck in the middle of the night in the middle of nowhere Harold and if you don’t come up with a plan in five seconds I swear I”—he kisses me, he fucking kisses me because it’s Harry, because he doesn’t care about my serious warning. Is it that I’m not that scary? “Harry, I’m being—I’m being—fucking serious—could…—could you stop kissing—fuck!” —I give up, Harry is not gonna stop and if I’m honest, I don’t want him to.

Am I to wrong? I sigh.

It’s Harry, and that’s probably the only answer I need.

 

...

 

I remember when I first met Harry, it was just about a year ago, I was on this magnificent shopping trip for the game, I needed a pair of shorts, new snickers and why not a jumper, thanks to the twins I seriously needed to replace the whole old outfit with something nice and new.

—So, are you looking for anything in particular Sir? —there he was, the perfect green eyed curly boy in a sweatshirt that stared at me for an entire minute. The one that smiled at me and shoot me because he could. _«I’d marry you, I’d definitely marry you»_ my head whispers and I’m starting to think maybe Lottie put something on my tea this morning because I usually wouldn’t be thinking on a guy I met about a second ago like that. —Sir? —he asks me again as if I wasn’t listening. The pretty bastard, I don’t know if I hate him or love him but I know that I want to know his secrets, all, all of them. _«Harry Styles»_ I read on his stamp and I stare back at him with a grin, a cheeky not too obvious grin and his cheeks are blushing. Damn! He’s gorgeous!

—I already hear you Harry… Styles—I answer, sass but not that much, just the necessary, he doesn’t seem surprised —how do I know you can help me anyway? —I say and it’s a stupid question, I know because he’s giggling with that adorable smile and cute little crinkles.

—Maybe, because I work here—he tells me, and I cross my arms. Fine, he’s playing the game.

—You don’t seem much like a sports guy, you sure you’re a truly assistant here? —he giggles again. He’s so damn adorable that I want to punch him in the face, not joking.

—You don’t seem either, and if I didn’t know you’re in the local team I definitely wouldn’t see you as a footie star— he didn’t. He has definitely not told me that.

—And may I know why? —Harry shrugs.

—You’re small—

—You’re… curly—Harry giggles again and this time his eyes stare for a second to the ground.

—That’s not even…—I cut, I don’t need a debate.

—I’m small but I can kick your ass on a footie field, that’s for sure—his eyebrow raises and I think he’s evaluating what I’m about to say, I have to admit, I’m actually a clever man because it’s the most original way I’ve come up with to invite someone on a first date with me without them knowing. Harry Styles is on my list, and I’m sure he’s not aware of it yet.

—Is that a dare? Challenge accepted—he smirks at me as a reply and I nod, taking a blue jacket and a shirt I don’t even look at. We walk to the register and while he’s doing his maths or whatever I take a paper from the table and write the address and number in it.

—Nine, O’clock, don’t be late or I’ll be a default winner, which of course wouldn’t be challenging at all—I pay and Harry looks at me like an excited little boy. Could he possibly now my plan? Maybe not.

—I’ll be there Louis… Tomlinson, a pleasure and… enjoy your… shop—he says and my name has never sound better in someone else’s mouth. He has a beautiful accent, beautiful eyes, beautiful everything and I think I’m gonna puke because I’m being extremely ridiculous about a guy.

My shopping has gone gross, I don’t even know why I bought those things but however nothing’s ever wasted. My last stop is the shoe store, I buy a pair of Vans and my knickers and finally I get back home not before I’m full with a box of donuts for the girls and my mom. The cat’s also got some lucky cause I found a small can of gourmet tuna on a very special discount.

When I’m home, I’m attacked by the monstrous army of little sisters that I have and I end up in the floor with nothing but a donut on my head, typical day. I go straight to my room, turn on the music and start drawing on my secret notebook, the one I’ve had since I was about five or six years old, mum used to say I had a special talent for that but I’ve just never thought I was good enough to call it art. Uptown Funk is on and multiple times I’ve tried to stop for real and not fill my cup with some liquor and shameless dance moves, today is strange and slightly different, I have the feeling of something good and I don’t know if it’s because of Harry or because I just randomly discover happiness on a one and only shopping spree which also and ironically involved Harry too.

However I just dance, I dance alone in my room for the rest of the night and end up drawing a certain curly boy with a chalk I’ve found under my bed.  Tomorrows gotta be good, it needs to be, and maybe if I’m lucky enough I’ll kick his ass and claim my prize with a good night kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you like this story, it might not be my best work because I've seriously never written about the Larents before and I'm sure I'll mess all up, but as gross and horrible as it might be I hope you enjoy the little chapters because I'll try my best on each one. Hugs and love!


End file.
